


Warning Signs

by Jen425



Series: All The Colors Of The Grid [13]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationships, F/F, Gen, Just to be clear this is build up/set up for a Green With Evil fic, Nonbinary Tommy Oliver, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Team as Family, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Five Times Trini thought about the Colors, and the one time she didn’t realize.





	Warning Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I’m placing all reboot fics that take place before I introduce my new stone canyon trio in between NSteel and SNS. You’ll see why about 2-4 fics from now.
> 
> (A hint: One thing that’s not in the nonexistent Ranger Rulebook is that Whites have the job of tying teams together, sometimes making their own.)

You come together quickly if you have two weeks to prepare for saving the world.

 

In fact, Trini calls that the easy part. For some reason more than colors she doesn’t care about, she trusts her new team. She’d die for them and they’d do the same for her.

 

But dying is easy.

  
  
  


Trini, according to the other, is yellow. She doesn’t know what to do about it.

 

Yellow.

 

What is yellow?

 

It’s a primary color, part of a trio with Red and Blue. But Jason and Billy are a special, inseparable duo.

 

It’s sunshine, which she’s really not. Maybe a sunburn. But not any ray of sunshine on this team or in this group.

 

A warning sign is yellow, too.

 

And why is she being so poetic about it, anyways?

 

“Are we Power Rangers or are we friends?” She’d asked.

 

No one had ever actually answered her.

 

In the end, it stops mattering.

 

No matter what, they’re better than her biological family.

  
  
  


Billy is the heart and soul of the team and, in another life, Trini could see herself falling in love with him. The others all are.

 

And he’s blue.

 

Blue is the sky on a sunny day. And that’s Billy, he’s their sunshine, more than her.

 

Sometimes he’s the only one who can understand what Zordon and Alpha try to explain to them, but Trini finds that she can always understand his explanations. He’s good like that.

 

He always wants to help. He loves them all.

 

It’s why he’d been the first to morph. He’d give his life for them.

 

(He  _ had _ given his life for them, and that’s what it’d taken to realize that they’d all do the same. The world going dark, blue the brightest color, at night…)

 

He’s the best of them.

 

Billy’s smart, but he’s also kind. And she thinks he feels like he doesn’t want to bother them. And then they all have nightmares and his are the most graphic so they all learn how to come in through windows and unlocked doors. It’s almost always Billy’s house that they pile into.

 

Blue and Yellow together make Green.

 

(Blue and Yellow together will save Green.)

 

And Green is life.

 

Billy is her life.

  
  
  


Jason’s the popular kid gone bad. If she cared, she knows being his friend is social suicide.

 

But they’re all outcasts, anyways. And Trini does respect how much work Jadon puts in as their leader.

 

Jason is Red. Fiery. A primary color. He has a nasty habit of, like fire, going and going until he runs out of air to breathe and fuel to burn.

 

He’s collapsed five times in the month since Rita. Trini doesn’t say anything, the two times she’s the one to find him. She just moves him to the room he’d claimed on the ship (it’s got the biggest bed, though, so it’s often the one they end up piled together on if Billy’s house is out). Nods at him when he wakes up and joins them for training or their Friday night campfire.

 

Trini thinks that Jason tries too hard, but she doesn’t say it. That’s not how she was raised, sadly.

 

Red and Yellow together make Orange.

 

Together, those three make fire.

 

Jason’s her spark.

  
  
  


Zack is… annoying. And her best friend. He calls her “crazy girl” and she punches him before reminding him to “Take off your binder during training, dumbass.”

 

He’s the one who always opens the door when her parents are too much, even though he has no space to put her.

 

Black is a color of darkness and secrecy, which is ironic because Zack is just made to be loud.

 

But maybe it’s perfect because Zack is a master at controlling the flow of secrets. And disappearing, when he wants to.

 

Or drawing attention away when someone needs it. Usually, it’s her.

 

Somehow, he’s the most ready, when the monsters start to come.

 

Black and Yellow together make Gold.

 

(In another life, Black and Yellow leave with Red, and Red comes back Gold. In this life, the story remains to be seen.)

 

Gold is precious. It’s shiny. It’s worth a lot.

 

And Zack means a lot to Trini.

  
  
  


Kissing Kim is right in a way that few things ever are. It’s just another part of their team and their soulmate grouping that  _ fits _ .

 

The fact that it took the surprise of their month long reprieve’s sudden end is not as good.

 

Pink has so many shades, but Kim is the hot one, the bright one, the neon color that burns your eyes if you look for too long.

 

The fiery passion that has Kim kissing her in the ship’s healing ward.

 

Good thing that’s something they have.

 

“You should  _ not _ have done that,” Kim says. “You could have died.”

 

Trini shrugs.

 

“I deflected the blast, some,” she says. “And it was just the distraction Jason needed to cut that thing to pieces.”

 

Suddenly, there’s a whistle.

 

“About time!”

 

Zack. Trini turns around, and, sure enough, all three of the guys are there. Jason and Zack smirk, and Billy smiles. She glares at them.

 

“Shut up,” she says, finally getting up. Everything aches, but the Power will heal that, soon enough. “We know where that… thing came from, yet?”

 

Jason shakes his head.

 

“Not a clue,” he says. “And we were waiting for you to wake up before a full briefing.”

 

Trini nods.

 

“Great,” she says. “Let’s go.”

 

No one comments that she doesn’t let go of Kim’s hand until they have to swim back up.

 

Pink and Yellow are the sunrise.

 

Trini thinks that that’s perfect. Because with sunrise comes new day, and maybe their work as Rangers isn’t done, yet, but she finally got Kim out of it.

  
  
  


Five Rangers. Five colors. Primaries and Pink and Black.

 

But someone’s still missing.

  
  
  


When Trini meets Tommy Oliver, her whole world lights up.

 

Which sounds romantic, but the other teen is running up the steps of the school just as Trini is kicked out of detention for, you know, not needing to be there.

 

The sun must be more blinding than normal, for some reason, she thinks, locking eyes with the person who knocked her over.

 

(White is purity, goodness. Or perhaps it’s just power. Both will apply to Tommy Oliver, always and across the multiverse.

 

Except for one, but he’s not the one we’re speaking of, today.)

 

“I’m sorry,” they say, jumping up to help her up in turn. “Am I late?”

 

Trini smirks. She’d been exceptionally obnoxious, today, so…

 

“Yes, by twenty minutes or so,” she says. “And you are?”

 

The other teen smiles, running a hand through their shoulder length dark hair, streaked with green.

 

(The smile is the awkward one of trying too hard, but somehow it still feels real.)

 

“Tommy,” they say. “Tommy Oliver, they/them.”

 

They tense slightly, at the last words, but Trini just shrugs. She’s heard about them, actually. They got into a fight with a known asshole, and now they were here.

 

They’d won, too.

 

“Cool,” she says. “I’m Trini. See you around?”

 

The other teen’s books are still on the sidewalk. Trini reaches to help them pick them up.

 

“I got it!” Tommy says quickly, grabbing her arm. “I don’t need help.”

 

There’s a bit to it, but Trini’s not the type to push others on things like this.

 

“Fine by me,” she says. And then for some reason, she adds “Hey, my friends all have things to do, tonight. Wanna meet up somewhere.”

 

Tommy looks hesitant.

 

“I have work after…” they say. “But… you could come say hi there, if you want.”

 

They move as if wanting to wrap a jacket tighter over themselves, but then stop when they realize it’s not there. It’s such a quick movement that Trini nearly misses it.

 

“Sure,” she says. “Where and when?”

 

“Right after detention,” Tommy replies. “At the Krispy Kreme.”

 

Of course it’s the Krispy Kreme.

 

Trini thinks that she’ll really like this person, and she finds very quickly that she’s right.

 

(White and Yellow make Light.

 

And Tommy’s definitely as powerful as the sun. And, eventually, as warm.)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning signs are yellow. Green means go.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
